Our Christmas This Year
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: natal Kazusa dan Jin. berawal dari sebuah janji yang merupakan tak kesengajaan.../ langsung baca aja ya! bad summary! DLDR ! and dont forget to RnR ! mohon saran dan pendapatnya...


-Our Christmas This Year-

©Koge Donbo

©BakAuthor

K+/Romance, H/C

Warning : typo(s), OOC, dll.

Pairing : Kazusa X Jin, Karin X Kazune

.

.

27 Desember 20XX

Seorang gadis bersurai brunette tengah menyisir surai brunette-nya didepan cermin sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar melayang tinggi hari ini.

_Tok, tok, tok…_

"Masuk…" ucapnya mempersilahkan masuk seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tampak seorang gadis manis berusrai blonde dengan topi kelinci.

"Karin-nee…"

"Ah, Kazusa-chan… doushite?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu…"

"Hem?"

"Apa hari ini kau dan nii-san akan berkencan?" tanya Kazusa polos. Karin mengangguk dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Tadi… Jin-kun menelpon, dia… mengingatkanmu tentang janji makan malam denganmu. T-tunggu! Apa Karin-nee pernah benar-benar berjanji?" Karin menepuk dahinya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Jadi… dulu itu… begini kejadiannya…"

_#FLASHBACK:_

_ Karin tengah terburu-buru membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Yang benar saja! Ia nyaris terlambat dan Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa dan Micchi sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Bisa-bisanya tak ada yang membangunkannya! Akhirnya, ia menjejalkan semua bukunya kedalam tas. Tak lama, ponselnya bordering, karena menyangka itu adalah Kazune yang meneleponnya karena keterlambatannya, ia buru-buru menjawabnya._

"_Kazune-kun?"_

"_Kazune? Ini aku Dewi!" jawab suara diseberang sana. Karin terkejut lalu melihat nama penelepon._

'_Oh, Jin-kun… astaga…'_

"_O-oh, Jin-kun. Ya ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tetap membereskan peralatannya dan sesekali melirik jam._

"_Kau buru-buru?"_

"_Mungkin. Ada apa?"_

"_Malam… natal nanti… kau… err…"_

"_Ayolah Jin-kun, aku tak punya banyak waktu…"_

"_Errr…. I-itu… k-kau… kaumaumakanmalamdenganku?" tanya Jin cepat. Karin yang sedang terburu-buru, tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Yang dipikirkannya hanya ia sekarang terlambat, kalau tak cepat, ia akan kena hukuman nanti._

"_Ya, ya, ya. Oke! Apapun itu!" ucapnya acuh._

"_Sungguh? Tapi bagaimana dengan Kujyo?"_

"_Apanya sih? Sudah yam, aku terlambat, jaa!" sambungan itu terputus diiringin suara derap kaki Karin yang berlari. Diseberang sana, Jin mengernyit bingung tapi dia tak ambil pusing karena keinginannya sudah terpenuhi. _

_#FLASHBACK OFF:_

Kazusa hanya bisa melongo. Sementara Karin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa seceroboh itu.

"Lalu… bagaimana?" tanya Kazusa. Karin menjentikkan jarinya setelah lama berpikir.

"Kau! Kau gantikan aku menemui Jin-kun!" serunya semangat.

"H-heh? Aku? Tapi ini kan janji Karin-nee, Jin-kun bisa marah kalau aku yang datang…"

"Bagaimana lagi? Kumohon Kazusa-chan, aku… malam natal kali ini, Kazune-kun yang mengajakku pergi. Kau tahu kan betapa berartinya itu bagiku?" Kazusa mengangguk. Selama ini Kazune tak pernah mengajak Karin lebih dulu. Selalu Karin lebih dulu yang mengajak untuk acara kencan dan semacamnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa tak masalah kalau hanya untuk sekali. Tapi, karena kecerobohan Karin-nee, jatah pudding malam ini kukurangi ya~!" ucap Kazusa jahil.

"Eeeehhhh? Apa-apaan itu? Huuwweeee~…. Jangan Kazusa-chan~…."

"Hihi~…. Yare-yare… hem, kurasa Kazune-nii sudah menunggu, cepatlah sebelum dia nanti memarahimu!"

"Oke~! Aku duluan, tolong ya Kazusa-chan, arigato!" seru Karin lalu lari menuruni tangga. Kazusa ikut keluar. Dia melihat Karin yang menggaet lengan Kazune sambil tersenyum bahagia. Mana tega ia menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka?

'Harusnya… Jin-kun juga harus menjaga jarak dengan Karin-nee… semua yang ia lakukan untuk merebut perhatian Karin-nee hanya sia-sia, dan itu juga bisa merusak kebahagiaan Karin-nee dan Kazune-nii…' pikirnya. Lalu ia teringat dengan janji itu. Sehingga ia segera mengambil mantel dan syalnya lalu pergi keluar.

Seorang lelaki beriris onyx berkacamata hitam-yang sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanannya-duduk disebuah café. Ia tengah menunggu seorang. Tentu dia adalah Jin Kuga dan tengah menunggu Karin Hanazono.

.

.

Kazusa berlari kecil. Terkadang ia harus berhenti karena terhalang ramainya keadaan di malam natal itu. Ia mengingat-ingat nama café yang diberitahu Jin. Setelah menemukannya, ia bergegas masuk. Café itu bernuansa natal, bahkan makanan dan baju para maid; buttler-nya juga. Ia melihat seorang lelaki duduk didekat jendela. Ia melipat tangannya. Merasa ragu untuk melakukan ini. Karena dia bukanlah orang yang diminta datang oleh Jin Kuga.

"J-Jin-kun…" Jin menoleh dan mendapati Kazusa. Ia tersenyum.

"Hai bunny girl~! Oh ya, dimana Dewi?" Kazusa menggigit bibirnya.

"D-dia… a-ada acara lain…"

"Nani?"

"K-kau tahu kan… errr… itu…" Jin mulai merasa aneh. Ia menatap Kazusa.

"Kau mau bilang apa?"

"A-ano… dia… ada acara lain…" Jin menunduk kecewa.

"Apa ini dengan Kujyo lagi?"tanyanya dingin.

"I-iya… tapi… Karin-nee punya alasan sendiri! Di-dia… dia-"

"Bawa aku kepadanya!"

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang Kazusa!" Kazusa berjengit. Jin tak pernah sekasar ini, padanya sekalipun. Ia menatap lelaki itu takut.

"Demmo… a-aku-"

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku akan memaksa! Ayo!" Jin menarik Kazusa.

"Le-lepaskan aku Jin-kun! Ittai! Lepas!" lelaki it uterus menyeretnya sampai keluar café, memaksa Kazusa untuk memberitahu keberadaan Karin. Tapi jujur saja, Kazusa juga tak tahu hal itu.

"Dimana Dewi?!"

"A-aku tak tahu! Lepaskan aku! Lepas…!"

"Kau pasti tahu!"

"Iie! Aku tak tahu! S-sungguh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Eh? Jin-kun?"

"Kuga?" keduanya menoleh. Dibelakang mereka Karin dan Kazune berdiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"K-Karin-nee… Kazune-nii…" ucap Kazusa lirih. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung memeluk Karin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai onee-san-nya sendiri. Karin terkejut. Ia menatap jin meminta penjelasan. Dan lelaki itu malah menatapnya dan Kazune dengan pandangan kesal.

"K-Kazusa-chan? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Karin. Kazusa mengangguk.

"Kalian sedang apa sih? Kencan ya?" tanya Kazune. Jin tersentak kaget.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin. Kazune dan Karin mengerutkan alis mereka-bersumpah dalam hati kalau tadi mereka melihat Jin dan Kazusa bergandengan.

Tiba-tiba Kairn tersentak. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan janji itu.

"Jin-kun, gomenne…" Kazune dan Kazusa menatap Karin bingung, "Ini… ada hubungannya dengan yang waktu itu ya…?"

"Ya! Dan kenapa kau bohong Dewi?"

"B-bukan bohong! Hari itu aku terdengar terburu-buru kan? Saat kau menelponku, kukira itu Kazune-kun, dank au bertanya dengan cepat sehingga aku juga tak bisa menangkap maksudnya. Tapi karena aku buru-buru aku tak ambil pusing dan hanya meng-iya-kan saja…" semua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Gomen Jin, aku membuatmu kecewa ya…? Dan Kazusa-chan, maaf sudah memintamu untuk urusan seperti ini sembarangan…" ucap Karin lagi.

"Baiklah, aku sudah dengar alsan sebenarnya. Aku paham." Timpal Jin. Karin tersenyum kecil.

"Jin-kun, aku mohon, jangan paksa Karin-nee lagi! Aku… kau tahu…? Aku tak suka hal itu…" ucap Kazusa.

"Kenapa? Apa urusanmu dengan hal itu?"

"Karena… karena AKU MENYUKAIMU! Kau puas hah?! Aku menyukaimu… sejak lama…" gadis itu berucap lirih. Jin tersentak. Karin menutup mulutnya tak menyangka Kazusa akan mengatakannya terang-terangan. Kazune membeliakkan matanya karena Kazusa tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku… aku mohon… lihatlah aku… sekali saja…" air mata mulai menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tak bilang sejak dulu?" tanya Jin.

"Kau… kau terlihat bahagia bersama Karin-nee, mana aku tega menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu! Dan… aku takut, kau… menolakku begitu saja…" semua terdiam lagi.

"Kalau kau bilang dari dulu, mungkin aku akan belajar mencintaimu, mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi…" ucap Jin sambil memandang Kazusa yang terisak pelan.

"E-eh…? A-apa tadi?"

GREP!

"Gomen, tapi aku akan belajar mencintaimu mulai dari sekarang…" Kazusa membelalak dalam pelukan itu. Ia tak percaya. Sungguh tak percaya! Tapi lama-kelamaan, ia tahu, inilah yang selama ini ia impikan, ia inginkan. Maka ia membalas pelukan itu.

"Aishiteru…" gumamnya pelan.

"Aishiteru mo…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Karin dan Kazune memandang mereka dengan rona merah diwajah.

"Ehm!" Kazune berdehem untuk mengembalikan suasana. Jin dan Kazusa yang tersadar segera melepas pelukan itu.

"K-kami mengganggu ya…?" tanya Karin sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Gomen…" gumam Kazusa dan Jin bersamaan.

"Daijobu, aku dan Karin lebih sering melakukannya…" ucap Kazune santai. Karin memerah ditempat. Kazusa dan Jin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kazune.

"T-tapi… Kazune-kun tak pernah bisa romantis… kau… lebih beruntung Kazusa-chan! Jin-kun kan lebih romantis… Tak seperti Kazu-"

"Aku dengar itu Karin!" ujar Kazune pingsan. 'Cih, dulu saat aku mencium dahinya dia menghajarku habis-habisan. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan lebih dari itu?' pikirnya kesal. Mereka tertawa bersama. Happy ending untuk semuanya…

.

.

.

OMAKE~!

.

.

"Ah ya! Himeka-chan dan Michi akan pulang besok pagi kan?" tanya Karin ceria.

Jin dan Kazusa mengangguk. Membayangkan mereka akan bertemu dengan teman dan saudara mereka yang sudah setahun ini menetap di Inggris untuk bersekolah. Kazune hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek, membuat Karin menatapnya sebal.

"Kazune-kun, kau tak peduli pada Himeka-chan dan Michi ya… tega sekali…"

"Biar saja… aku peduli kok."

"Oh ya? Kau menyebalkan sekali…!" Kazune memutar iris sapphier-nya mendengar omelan dari kekasihnya yang ehemtercintaehem namun kekanakan itu.

"Jadi kau mau aku menjawab apa **Hime**?"ucapnya sambil menekankan suaranya pada kata 'hime'. Karin merasa pipinya memerah tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Se-setidaknya! Jawablah lebih panjang…!"

GREP!

"Kazune merangkul Karin erat dan berjalan. Tentu saja, membuat gadis itu ikut bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Dan hal itu membuat pandangan iri dari beberapa gadis dan pasangan lain disekitar mereka. Hey, mereka masih berada di jalan, bagaimana mungkin itu tak menarik perhatian? Kazusa dan Jin terkekeh melihat pasangan didepan mereka mengumbar kemesraan.

"Ka-Kazune-kun! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" bisik Karin malu.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin aku bertindak lebih romantis kan? Dan juga, kau itu kekanakan, kalau jatuh, aku juga yang repot!"

DUAK!

Karin menginjak kaki Kazune keras membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan dan berlari lebih dulu diiringi ejekan-ejekan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Kazune menggeram kesal lau berlari menyusul gadis itu.

"Pasangan yang unik…" gumam Jin. Entah mengapa ia tak lagi merasa cemburu.

"Ya, begitulah… hihi…"

"Aku rasa, mereka akan punya cerita cinta yang unik… kalau kita bagaimana? Mau memulainya nona Kuga?" Kazusa memerah mendengar panggilan itu. Ia seringkali mendnegar Kazune menyebut Karin dnegan panggilan 'nona Kujyo' dan itu membuat Kairn memerah. Dan sekarang ia mengalaminya sendiri. Tapi satu yang ia tahu, malam natal ini, menjadi pelengkap kisah cinta mereka masing-masing…

.

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

.

.

A/n : Saya ngetik fict ini 2 hari… lemot banget ya… habisnya tugas saya banyak banget. Saya sering kasih omake di akhir cerita ya…? Hehe… itu karena saya paling suka cerita yang ada omake-nya. Gak tahu juga apa alasannya… hehe… yang penting, thanks to read this fict, and don't forget to RnR~!


End file.
